


Just Keep Swimming

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aspergers, Autism, Bullies, Child Abuse, Drugs, Group Homes, Homelessness, Mental Illness, Other, Restraints, Schizoaffective Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Duo has been expelled from yet another school but his luck just gets worse from there.





	Just Keep Swimming

“Mr. Maxwell, this is your fifth expulsion in two years.” A tired looking woman said, “There is only one school left in the district that is willing to give you a shot. If you screw this one up then you’re done.”

Duo kept his eyes on his hands.

“Are you listening?”

“Yes.” Duo answered.

“Mr. Maxwell, I know you’ve had a hard life but that is no reason to act up in school.” The woman lectured, “You are sixteen. It’s time to grow up and take responsibility for your actions.”

Duo nodded. It was the same lecture he always got when was suspended or expelled.

“You start your new school tomorrow.” The woman said, “Your uniform has been dropped off at the home.”

Duo nodded again and stood. He walked out of the office and out of the building. 

_ “Don’t look so down, kid.” _

Duo looked up, “Shut up Solo.”

_ “Come on kid.” Solo said, “Don’t look so glum. So what ya got to go to another school. Who cares?” _

“I care.” Duo muttered, “I don’t wanna go to another school.”

_ Solo sighed and walked alongside Duo and glared at anyone who looked at Duo strangely, “I know ya don’t want to, but you have to.” _

Duo frowned and continued walking as someone passed him, walking through Solo as they hurried along. 

“But it’s another place that won’t understand.” Duo said softly.

_ “I know kid but just stick with it.” Solo encouraged, “Maybe the people there will surprise you.” _

“I doubt it.” Duo muttered as he approached the group home he lived in.

He hated it. It was nearly as worse as the children's shelter he had been taken to after Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had been killed.

“There he is!” 

Duo looked up and paused when he saw Aaren sitting on the steps leading up to the house.

“Fuck.” Duo muttered.

_ “Duo…” Solo muttered worriedly as he glanced between them.  _

“Heard you got expelled again!” Aaren shouted gleefully, “Mr. Gleiss is waiting for you in his office!”

Duo flinched and slowly made his way up the steps only to be stopped by Aaren.

“Where do you think you’re goin?” Aaren asked, “You haven’t paid the fine yet!”

“You already took all my money.” Duo told him.

“Then you can’t go in.” Aaren said, “Freak.”

“I’m not a freak.” Duo said.

“Oh yeah?” Aaren prodded, “No one else here talks to themselves.”

“I’m not talking to myself…” Duo muttered looking away.

“Then who ya talking to?” Aaren asked.

Duo didn’t answer.

“Freak!” Aaren said shouted as he stood up and pushed Duo.

Duo shouted, startled as he lost his footing and fell backwards down the steps. He rolled to a stop at the bottom and curled into himself as Aaren followed him down and kicked him in the stomach.

“Aaren that’s enough!” Mr. Richmond shouted, “Go to your room!”

“But the freak-” Aaren started to say.

“Now.” Mr. Richmond ordered, “Stacey inform Mr. Gleiss that I’m taking Duo to the hospital.”

Mr. Richmond calmly walked down the steps and helped Duo stand.

“Come on, up you get.” Mr. Richmond said, “Lets get you checked out.”

“I’m fine.” Duo told him as he pulled away, “Really… I’m good. And Mr. Gleiss is waiting for me in his office.”

“Mr. Gleiss can wait.” Mr. Richmond said, “Your health is more important.”

_ “Go with him kid.” Solo said, “He’s one of the good ones.” _

“Fine…” Duo muttered and allowed Mr. Richmond to help him into the car.

The trip to the hospital was silent. Once there Duo sat down in the waiting area while Mr. Richmond checked him in. 

He hated hospitals almost as much as he hated the group home. 

After an hour of waiting he was finally called back.

“Mr. Maxwell what can we do for you today?” The nurse asked.

“One of the other kids at the home pushed him down the steps and kicked him in the stomach.” Mr. Richmond said after it became clear that Duo wasn’t going to say anything.

“I see.” The nurse said, “Well we’ll give you a look over and take an xray to see if there is any internal damage.”

“Thank you.” Mr. Richmond said.

Duo sat there and waited for it to be over so he could leave. 

Two hours later and he was cleared. Duo would have run out if it wasn’t for Mr. Richmond’s hand on his shoulder.

“We need to talk, Duo.” Mr. Richmond said as he led Duo to the car.

Duo blinked at him.

_ “I don’t like the sound of that.” Solo said from the backseat. _

“About what?” Duo asked.

“It’s about why Mr. Geiss wanted to meet with you.” Mr. Richmond sighed as he pulled out onto the main road, “Do you remember the talk he had with you about what would happen if you got expelled from another school?”

“He’s kicking me out!?” Duo exclaimed, “He can’t do that!”

“He can and he is.” Mr. Richmond explained patiently, “He made sure you have a spot at the shelter but starting tomorrow morning, you no longer have a place at the Whitestone Home for Teens.”

Duo stared at him with wide eyes, “I can’t go back to the shelter!”

“Unless you want to live on the streets you will.” Mr. Richmond told him.

_ “This is bullshit!” Solo exclaimed. _

“I’d rather live on the streets than go back to that place!” Duo shouted.

“Now Duo, you don’t mean that.” Mr. Richmond said sternly.

“Yes I do!” Duo yelled as they pulled up and parked by the curb next to the home. 

Duo climbed out and slammed the door shut, “I won’t go back!”

“Duo!” Mr. Richmond said calmly as he climbed out after him, “Calm down. Let’s talk about this.”

“No! I won’t go back!” Duo yelled and kicked the car, “I won’t!”

“Duo!” Mr. Richmond called, “Please, let’s go talk about this.”

“What’s going on out here?”

Duo turned and saw Mr. Geiss standing at the top of the steps, “I won’t go back!” He yelled as he ran at Mr. Geiss.

“Shit! Restrain him!” Mr. Geiss yelled.

It took every available staff they had to restrain him and over thirty minutes for him to calm. 

“Duo do you know why you’re in a restraint?” Mr. Richmond asked.

“Because I charged at staff and put them in danger.” Duo said, his body lax and loose.

“That’s right. We’re going to let you up now.” Mr. Richmond said, “Then we’re going to go talk.”

Duo nodded and climbed to his feet as soon as they let him up. He followed Mr. Richmond to his office as Solo shouted insults at all of them. 

“Duo.” Mr. Richmond said, “I know you’re upset about having to go back to the shelter but you can’t take your anger out on everyone else.”

“I know.” Duo said, “I’m sorry. I… I just can’t go back there! Please! There has to be something else you can do! Please! Let me stay here! Please!”

“I’m sorry Duo. There isn’t anything I can do.” Mr. Richmond said.

“Please!” Duo pleaded, “Don’t send me back there!”

“There are no other group homes in the area.” Mr. Richmond told him, “And the shelter isn’t all that bad.”

_ “This is absolute bullshit!” Solo shouted, “This isn’t fair! None of those expulsions were your fault!” _

Mr. Gleiss knocked on the door before walking in. 

“There has been a small change in plans.” Mr. Gleiss said, “He’s leaving tonight instead of tomorrow.”

“The shelter won’t have a bed for him until tomorrow.” Mr. Richmond said.

“I’ve taken care of that.” Mr. Gleiss said, “Maxwell go pack your bag. You have ten minutes.”

“Please!” Duo begged as he looked at Mr. Richmond.

“I’m sorry, Duo.” Mr. Richmond said.

Duo held back his tears and stormed out of the office and up to his room to throw his meager belongings into his backpack. His new school uniform came in its own bag so he kept it in that and stormed back downstairs.

“Good. Let's go.” Mr. Gleiss said. 

Duo followed him out of the home and down to the van.

“I always knew you were trouble.” Mr. Gleiss said after they’d pulled away from the curb, “I always knew it! I should have sent you back the moment they sent you here.”

Duo folded into himself, each word beating against him as if he was actually being struck. 

“You’re a worthless freak who should have been drowned at birth.” Mr. Gleiss told him, “Waste of money and food that could have gone to people that actually need it.”

Each word beat on him worse than the one before it.

“Here we are.” Mr. Gleiss said as he pulled to a stop in front of an old bus stop, “I’m sure you can make your way to the shelter from here.”

Duo looked around. They were nowhere near the shelter.

“Get out.”

Duo looked at Mr. Gleiss and not for the first time he saw the hatred that was in his eyes.

He opened the door and climbed out, barely having enough time to close it before Mr. Gleiss took off.

Duo looked around and slung his bag over his shoulder. He pulled out his school uniform to see the name of his new school and groaned.

The school had a reputation for taking in everyone. He was also nowhere near it.

“This is just great.” Duo sighed, “Best get to walking.”

_ “I’ll kill him!” Solo growled. _

“You can’t kill anyone.” Duo pointed out as he started walking in the direction he knew the school to be in, “You’re a figment of my imagination.”

_ “I don’t care. I’ll still kill him.” Solo said as he walked beside Duo. _

Duo sighed and shook his head. It was best if he focused on where he was going and not on arguing with Solo.


End file.
